catastrophicchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Road Trip!...Or Maybe Not
Road Trip!...Or Maybe Not is the pilot episode of Catastrophic Chaos and the first episode of season one and overall. Transcript (Team A in their cabin.) Daisy: Team meeting everyone! Dice: I don't see the need for a team meeting for now, I mean, we did just win the first challenge. Daisy: Uh, if that's alright with you. Nickel: Wait, we did? Cherry: Yeah, Nickel! Weren't you there? I saw you with us- Nickel: Hey! I was dead! Daisy: Okay, uh, anyways, I've decided we should do a road trip! Latte: To where? Puffball: Yeah, where? I wanna know! *does the "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" thing* Daisy: To no where! It'll be a team bonding experience, especially since I can sense tension in here! Basketball: I don't know, Daisy. I mean it's pretty easy to get lost here. I'm staying behind. Latte: Not to the mention that one time Cherry told me about. (Flashback) (Daisy and Cherry in Daisy's car.) Daisy: Okay, cous! Open your eyes! Cherry: *opens eyes* *looks around* (The view zooms out to reveal that they are in a dessert in the middle of no where.) Cherry: ... Cherry: DAISY, WHERE HECK ARE WE?! Daisy: Calm down! Since I haven't gotten my driver's license yet, the police allowed me to only drive in the middle of no where just in case an accident happens! Cherry: I thought both of our parents said that this place was easy to get lost in! Daisy: Don't worry! *holds up a map* I got a well-drawn, detailed map here- (The map flies out of the window.) Cherry: *facepalm* (Flashback ends) Latte: Took two whole days to get back. Cup: *tries to stifle her giggling* *bursts out into laughter* Cherry: *glares at her but doesn't say anything* Daisy: So, is that fine with you all? Cherry: Sure, as long as you don't screw it up like last time! Dice: The only reason I'm going is to not waste time. Puffball, Cup: I'm in! Nickel: I'm definitely in! If we get lost and separated, I'll take my chances. Daisy: Good! Nickel: Wait, what? I was being sarc- (Timeskip to Team A except for Basketball in Daisy's car.) Dice: So, what now? Puffball: We could play Monopoly! Dice: Uh, how about no. Daisy: We could sing a song! Cherry: I wish I never agreed to this. Everyone except Cherry, Nickel: *singing* 99 buckets of slime on the wall! 99 buckets of slime! Take one down, pass it around! 98 buckets of slime on the wall! Nickel: Oh god... (2 hours later) Daisy: Okay, from the start! Everyone except Cherry, Nickel: 99 buckets of slime- (Daisy accidentally drives off a cliff. The car falls down it.) (Black screen) (Cherry slowly opens his eyes) Cherry: Huh? *looks around* What happened? Nickel: Your stupid cousin crashed her car and we got separated. Looks like I foreshadowed that. Dice: Come on! We don't have much time to survive! Let's get moving! Cherry, you go try to find the others. Nickel, get mud and sticks and everything you can get to build a shelter. Nickel: Sure, Timewaster. Dice: *ignores Nickel* I'll try to find food and water! Go! (Cut to left of the forest. Daisy, Latte, Cup, and Puffball are trying to find everybody else.) Daisy: I hope we can find Cherry soon...Who knows if animals think of him as food and then attack him? Latte: Y-Yeah... Cup: He can die for all I care. I mean, he was rude to Puffball and then kicked me off. Daisy: We know you don't mean that. Cup: Yes, yes I do. Puffball: Well, anyways, I also hope to find Nickel too. He's one of my closest friends and I have to see if he's okay! (Cut to the right side of the forest. Cherry is searching for Daisy, Latte, Cup, and Puffball.) Cherry: Hello? Anybody? Daisy? Latte? Cup? Puffball? Anyone? Cherry: Jeez, it's so dark out here! *crawls under a bush* I hope I don't get lost here... (Animal sounds are heard) Cherry: Oh no...Not again...Ugh! My stupid cousin! Always ruining everything! (A wolf comes out of the shadows) Cherry: Dang it... (The wolf starts to creep up on him. More animals arrive.) Cherry: U-Uh...*screams* *runs* (Cut to Daisy, Latte, Cup, and Puffball.) Latte: Why does that scream sound like it's from Cherry? Cup: That's because it IS Cherry! Daisy: It is! I know that scream anywhere! Puffball: What are we waiting for? Let's goooo! (Daisy, Latte, and Cup gets onto Puffball as Puffball increases in size. She flies rapidly through the forest.) Daisy: *cups her mouth* Cherry! Cherry! (Cut to Cherry running away from various wild animals.) Cherry: *hearing Daisy* *stops running briefly* Huh? Daisy? *runs again, this time faster* (Cut to the Team A females.) Daisy Wait, Puffball, go higher! I think I know a solution! Latte: Um, just not too high... Puffball: On it! (Puffball flies higher. Daisy stands up and looks downwards into the forest.) Daisy: By this viewpoint, we should be able to see the others if we scan the forest enough. Cup: Hopefully, nobody kicks me off again. Wouldn't want to get stuck in his situation. Daisy: *puts an arm around Cup* Don't worry, he's not here. Latte: But what if we don't find the boys? Please don't tell me- Daisy: We go higher! Latte: *swallows* *shudders* Cup: Hey! I think I see...Nickel and Dice? Puffball: *gasps* Nickel?! We gotta get down there ASAP! *flies downwards* (Cut to said characters.) Nickel: *walking towards Dice with sticks in his mouth* *muffled* Where is he? He should be back by now. Dice: Well, he is food. Animals are usually attracted to food objects, especially during the winter, because they have a hard time finding prey. Nickel: *sets down sticks* Anyways, I found sticks. Happy, Timewaster? Dice: Mostly. How about mud? Nickel: We armless people can't just pick up mud and walk away. What do you expect, stuff it in our mouths and spit it out? Dice: Sure. Nickel: *sees Daisy, Latte, Cup, and Puffball* Wait, is that everybody else? Dice: You're probably hallucinating due to hunger and/or fatigue. Those are just birds. Nickel: No no no no no no. That's them besides Cherry. (Puffball stops flying. Daisy, Latte, Cup climb off of her.) Nickel: Guys? How did you find us? Dice: Well, they flew higher until they could see the entire forest and searched via the high view. Then they saw us and flew down. Nickel: You've just spend ten seconds of your life explaining that, Timewaster. Dice: And you just spent 5 pointing that out, Nickle. Puffball: Nickel, are you okay?! Nickel: Yeah, I'm fine. *smiles slightly* It's great to see you guys again. Dice: Is that sarcasm or did you really mean? Nickel: I meant it. Dice: Is ''that ''sarcasm? Nickel: No. Dice: Well, finally! At least you stopped being so negative, Sarcasm Spasm. Nickel: What the?! Hey! Don't call me Sarcasm Spasm! Dice: *scoffs* Bet you can't go one day without being sarcastic! Nickel: Whatever. Let's get go find Cherry, who's going to be dead meat by wolves unless we save him. Latte: And if we fail trying, all of us will be dead meat! Nickel: Exactly. Now let's get moving. (Cut to the group on Puffball.) Daisy: Everybody, I'm sorry- Nickel: You should be. Daisy: This was supposed to be fun, but I put everyone in danger. Basketball was right. Latte: It's alright. We know you meant well. Daisy: And now Cherry will die because of me. Latte: We won't let that happen. What we simply need to do is lure him to a safe place. Someone needs to get off, find him, and meet us at the end of the forest. Puffball can't fly fast because of her carrying capacity. Daisy: I'll go. I caused this problem, now I must fix it. (Puffball lands at the end of the forest. Daisy gets off.) Daisy: Wish me luck, everyone. (Cut to Daisy in the forest running.) Daisy: *cups her mouth* Cherry! (Cherry screams off screen.) Daisy: Cherry! It's me! *runs in Cherry's direction* (Animals are surrounding him.) Daisy: Hmm...If animals like food, then why not let them have it? *picks off a few berries* Hey! (Animals turn in her direction.) Daisy: You want food? Here it is! *tosses the berries in a completely different direction* (Animals go away and search for the berries, leaving a bitten Cherry.) Cherry: Daisy? Daisy: Come on, let's go! (Cherry and Daisy run towards the end of the forest. The others can be seen from a distance.) Cherry: *stops upon seeing the rest of his teammates* What? How did you find them?! Daisy: *runs ahead of him and jumps onto Puffball* Cup: Cherry! Animals are here! Run as fast as you can! Cherry: Oh, right. (Cherry runs and jumps onto Puffball with Daisy grabbing onto his hand. Puffball flies upwards, turns around, and towards their way to the cabin.) (Cut to Team A back in their cabin.) Cherry: Thanks for saving me, guys. Puffball: It was Daisy who did the saving, not the rest of us. Daisy: It wasn't really anything. Cherry: I could've been a wolf's dinner, you know. Daisy: So...do you forgive me? Cherry: Sure. Basketball: What happened? Latte: Long story short we got trapped in a forest and were separated. Dice: Everyone, I'll be back. I need to get this dirt off. *goes into the bathroom* (Sounds of running water from the shower plays on the background.) Daisy: ...Okay, team meeting! Latte: But what about Dice? Daisy: That's what this is about. It's his sixteenth birthday in a week.